solo fue una pesadilla
by Marcelin300813
Summary: continuación de un dulce reencuentro


Solo fue una pesadilla

Bueno esta es la segunda parte de mi primer oneshot llamado un dulce reencuentro bueno ninguno de los personajes de hunter x hunter me pertenecen espero que disfruten este fic….sin más preámbulos a leer

POV NORMAL

Ya han pasado tres años desde que Senritsu y Kurapika viven juntos y es más ya llevan un año y un mes felizmente casados. Ya la noche ha caído en la ciudad de yorck y ya la pareja duerme plácidamente bueno espeto por Kurapika el cual parece estar teniendo una pesadilla

FIN POV NORMAL

POV KURAPIKA

Donde estoy bueno quizás no me deba preguntarme eso se perfectamente dónde estoy el pueblo donde crecí escondido tras un frondoso bosque todo parece bien pero de pronto unos gritos empiezan a inquietarme que pasa que es lo que ocurre no dejo de preguntármelo… no he vuelto justo el día que los desgraciados del genei ryodan masacraron a mi tribu…no por favor por favor deténganse ya no lo soporto esos gritos de dolor esa sangre correr ya no lo soporto mas

Haaaaaa-grito asustado y sudando todo fue un sueño no puedo evitarlo algunas lágrimas corren por mis mejillas al ver a mi lado veo que mi bella esposa ha despertado con mi grito y me mira con una cara de preocupación

Mi amor que ocurrió porque gritas-dice abrasándome yo correspondo a su abraso en este momento me siento como un niño no puedo controlar mis lágrimas creo que con ella es la única que puedo desahogarme de esta manera-ya tranquilo mi cielo fue solo una pesadilla

Es que fue tan real podía oír claramente los gritos de mi tribu y ver su sangre correr-le explico luego de que mis lágrimas han cesado un poco de repente un pequeño llanto me vuelve a la realidad y miro a Senritsu la veo cansada –tranquila yo iré a ver al bebe tu descansa-la beso en la frente y me dirijo a la habitación de mi pequeño hijo de tan solo tres meses mi pequeño pairo a si es mi hijo lleva el nombre de mi mejor amigo es un hermoso bebe de cabellos rubios como los míos y con ojos negros como los de Senritsu pero cuando se enoja sus ojos se vuelven rojos al igual que yo-que paso bebe tranquilo papi ya está aquí

FIN POV KURAPIKA

POV SENRITSU

No puedo creer que hayan pasado tres años desde la confesión de kurapika desde ese momento todo fue perfecto vivíamos juntos y nuestro amor crecía cada día más aun puedo recordar el día que me pidió que fuera su esposa

FLASH BACK

Kurapika me había invitado a cenar luego de la cena el me llevo a las afueras de la ciudad de yorck donde había una especie de bosque y una laguna esa noche las estrellas brillaban más que nunca y la luna llena iluminaba esa hermosa noche de verano kurapika me tomo de las manos y se puso delante de mi muy sonrojado al cabo de unos minutos se dispuso a hablar

Senritsu pues ya llevamos dos años como novios y pues bueno-se notaba nerviosismo en su voz eso lo podía notar sin la necesidad de escuchar los latidos de su corazón pues aunque ya había perdido esa técnica al deshacerme de la maldición-emmm…yo quería pedirte si tu aceptabas ser mi esposa-en ese momento se arrodillo y saco una pequeña caja de su bolsillo y me mostro un anillo simple pero muy hermoso era de plata con un brillante en el centro sin pensarlo dos beses me arroje a sus brazos y lo bese

Pues claro que acepto ser tu esposa-le conteste luego de separarnos de aquel beso a lo cual el me volvió a besar luego de separarnos por la falta de oxigeno

Gracias Senritsu me haces el hombre más feliz en el mundo-me dijo introduciendo el anillo en mi dedo luego me tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a girar

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Al cabo de un mes de casados le di una noticia la cual lo sorprendió mucho y era que al fin seriamos padres nuestro hijo debe tener hambre mejor iré a ayudarle

FIN POV SENRITSU

POV NORMAL

Senritsu abandono la habitación que compartía con kurapika para ir a la habitación de su hijo y al entrar vio una escena muy conmovedora a kurapika con su hijo en brazos con una cara de aflicción y él bebe sollozando amenazando con querer volver a llorar

Quieres que lo vea yo mejor-dijo Senritsu sonriéndole a su esposo

Por favor me cuesta un poco calmarlo creo que quiere a su mami-le dijo kurapika entregándole él bebe a Senritsu

Que paso mi bebe tienes hambre-dijo Senritsu empezando a amantar a su bebe después de unos momentos cuando él bebe ya estuvo satisfecho volvió a dormirse kurapika solo veía como todo había resultado para bien tenía una hermosa familia y nadie ni nada podría arruinar su felicidad

Mi amor yo creo que es hora de volver a la cama es un poco tarde y recuerda que pairo despierta muy temprano-le dijo Senritsu besando la frente del rubio

Adelántate mi vida yo luego te alcanzo-dijo el kuruta para luego acercarse a la cuna de su hijo y darle un pequeño beso en la frente para lego salir de la habitación de su hijo

Descansa mi pequeño solo fue una pesadilla la araña ya no existe ahora todo estará bien-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación de su hijo para irse a acostar a su habitación que compartida con su esposa la cual ya se encontraba dormida-descansa mi amor

Kurapika dejo de pensar en lo que había soñado para reemplazarlos por les pensamientos de su hermosa familia porque una pesadilla siempre tiene un final para kurapika empezó con la muerte de su tribu pero termino con su hermosa familia y los amigos que conoció durante sus viajes pero más que nada a la mujer que conoció cuando estaba en busca de la araña la cual ahora era su esposa y la madre de su hijo lo más importante para el

Fin?

Bueno eso es todo por ahora espero que les haya gustado este fic nos leemos

Marcelinabadeer12


End file.
